degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Wjl0102/Degrassi: Rebirth Bad Boy (2)
Previously Shemar is the new kid with a criminal record and isn't welcomed at Degrassi. Roger befriends him. Diana gets a crush on Shemar. Bad Boy (2) --"So your saying that he was the one that vandalised your locker and he through a rock with a note that said nigger on it?" Mr. Cox askes Shemar. "Yes." "Well do you have any hard core evidence? Did you see him do any of these things?" he asked getting up and walking to the door. "Well um no." "Well then I believe we are done here," he said opening the door and gesturing him to leave. "Well what did he say?" asked Roger. "The same thing I hoped he would." "So nothing. Why were you hoping for that." "Because according to the law if an adult doesn't do anything then I have the right to fight back."-- --"I can't believe you actually wore this to school." Jennifer told Diana. "Well I need to put a worm on the hook if I want the fish." Jennifer rolls her eyes. They walk into the school when the vice principal, Mrs. Aris sees her outfit. "Excuse me bit where do you think you are?" "Uh Degrassi." Diana replies sarcastically "Not dressed like that you better get into uniform or its a week of detention." she warned. "Ok. But if you'll excuse me I have someone meet..." "Ok fine I'm ordering you to change into uniform." "Uh no." "Then lets see what Mr. Cox has to say about this." Diana rolls her eyes and reluctantly follws the elderly woman.-- --"This was you wasnt it?" Shemar asks slamming Zacs lokker and holding the note. "Well of it isn't black boy. What do I owe to this occasion." "Cut the crap we both know it was you." "So if it was what are you gonna do about it black boy?" Shemar lifts his fist when Mrs. Aris walks by "What do you think you're doing she asks." Shemar turns and says " Nuthing." "Thats what i though now get to homeroom." Shemar walks away and Diana sneaks off in the opposite direction. "Now lets g-" she says before realizing Diana was gone.-- --Shemar heads to the abanded room behind the school and Diana follows him. He becomes infurated and begins to through everything around. "Wow. Nice hiding spot." She says. He turns around to see her. "Who are you?" he asks. "Diana Perez and you're Shemar." "Look I'm not in a good mood right now." "Thats ok I'm here to make you feel better. I mean not everything is bad about Degrassi." she said. She leaned in and kissed him. They began to kiss passionatly and fall onto the couch.-- --Roger comes into the room. "Well what do we have here?" he asks. Diana and Shemar stop kissing. "Oh my God. I have to go." she says leaving the room. "So who was she." "Diana." "From are math class?" "I don't know I guess." "Well not bad how long you've been here." "Homeroom." "Dame it's 6th period!" "Ha."-- --Jennifer meets up with Diana in the bathroom. "Where the hell have you been?" she asks. Diana blushes. "With Shemar." "Shut up what happened?" "We were kissing." "So the outfit worked. So are you gonna wear that all the time." "Naw, I've already got the fish. No need for more worms."-- --Shemar is in the hallway when Diana meets up with him. "Hey good looking what happened to that cute outfit?" "First off it was sexy not cute. Second whats wrong with this." "Nothing," he says as he kisses her. "What do we have here?" asks Zac. "Your oemwn kind isn't good enough for you?" he asks Diana. "Excuse me?" she asked. "Thats it." Shemar said. Shemar punches him in the gut. Zac punches him back in the neck and knocks him to the ground. Shemar gets back up and knees him in the gut. "Stop it!" Diana begs. Shemar pins Zac to the locker and begin to punch him and blood begins to splatter on his face. "Thats it." Mr. Cox grabs Shemar and drags him off. "Get that boy to the nurse. Diana stays there tears in her eyes sheachless.-- --"Thats it you out of here." Mr. Cox says. "No. you cant do that." Diana screams into the room. "Zac started it. He came and said a racist comment and threw the first punch." "Excuse me, but who let you in here." "Didnt you here me he's innocent." "Are you sure?" Mrs. Ying asks. "Yes." "Well theres another person that supports Shemars story." The phone rings. "Mr. Cox. Yes ok. Zacs parents are pressing charges. the police will be here any minute." the room goes cold as the information sinks in-- --The blue red and white lights flash. The students are gathered wathing with amazment. Shemar is escorted to the police car. Diana remains in shock with tears in her eyes. Jennifer comes to comfort her. She begins to sob on her shoulder as the car drives away.-- Preview Andre likes Ieshia. Jennifer likes Walter and diana tries to put them together. Diana tries to help Shemar Category:Blog posts